Peace is Death
by MovieVillain
Summary: Light Yagami has plans to wipe out the Phantom Empire in order to become the hero of Earth as Kira. He would need the help of Iona Hikawa and Hime Shirayuki to do this.
1. Chapter 1

A young man whose age is around 23 years old and wearing a black business suit has been watching a battle from his apartment. The battle has taken place in another dimension beyond Earth and he is watching the events through a camera he placed in some mysterious location. It was a graveyard for a group of warriors that were defeated in combat against an elite enemy from the Phantom Empire.

His name is Phantom, and he is a devoted servant for Queen Mirage, the ruler of the organization. Right now, he is fighting against Cure Fortune, a loner Precure who happens to be the strongest. However, he easily defeated her.

The man is not alone; he has a monster by his side. This monster's head is white and his entire body is all in a black outfit. Even his hair is black. Having that usual grin at his face, he seemed to know what the human is smirking on when he saw what was recorded in the other dimension.

_"Princess," said the purple Precure._

_"Yes?" asked the blue Precure with fear, as if she would fear for another scolding from her.  
_

_"I've said nothing but cruel things to you. I should be the one apologizing," Fortune bowed her head to the group known as Happiness Charge Precure, and for the first time, she smiled at the one who restored her powers back. "Thank you."  
_

_"Fortune..." Princess said as if she is about to burst into tears from this._

The human is smirking at this moment. This is exactly what he is waiting for.

_I've won. Exactly as planned._


	2. Chapter 2

The four Precure, along with two mascots Ribbon and Glasan, have returned safely from the area after Blue, the spirit of Earth who is known as 'God', has told Queen Mirage, whom they formerly had a relationship with, to call a ceasefire for now. Upon arriving back, they noticed the presence of a man who is watching what just happened in that other dimension.

"Hi, my name is Light. Light Yagami," said the man as he waves his hand and smiled on them. "If I'm not mistaken, you must be Happiness Charge Precure, and you have Iona Hikawa, or should I say, Cure Fortune, here as part of your team."

"Light, what are you doing here?" the purple-haired girl approaches him. "And how did you know of my Precure identity?"

"Simple," Light holds up a newspaper article regarding of her alter ego taken from days ago. "You didn't think I would recognize you when you were in your Precure form?"

"Who is that, Megumi?" Hime whispered to Megumi, pointing to the man.

"That is Light Yagami, Hime. He's the young genius son of former police chief Soichiro Yagami. You could say he's like Iona when it comes to being smart and athletic. Come to think of it, he's a childhood friend of her sister," was the reply with a whisper.

"Oh..."

"Hey, I've been hearing news about him. How he solved cases with the police like that insurance money murder," Yuko commented. "I got to say he's quite a genius."

Light turns his attention to the three girls.

"So, you must be Megumi Aino, also known as Cure Lovely. The girl on your right is Hime Shirayuki, also known as Cure Princess, and the girl on your left is Yuko Omori, also known as Cure Honey."

"WHAT?!" the three girls screamed, looking surprised. Only Yuko doesn't have this reaction. "HOW DID YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?!"

"That's not the important topic at the moment," Light said and they calmed down.

"Just one question; how did you get in here?" Blue asked with curiosity, and the reply from the guest is that he pulls out a keycard. "Well, I guess that makes sense..."

"Like I said, that's not the important topic at the moment. The reason I came here because... Kira is back,"

The girls screamed upon hearing this bad news, and Iona joined them as well.

"Kira?! He's back?!" Megumi screamed with fear.

"Wait, who's Kira?" Hime asked.

"Let me explain this one, Shirayuki," Iona started. "Kira is a serial killer who believes he can get rid of crime by killing criminals with some supernatural power. The police were starting to investigate him, but there's news that he just killed the FBI agents for getting his way so it's obvious that he'll kill anyone who tries to get in his way."

There is a pause for a few seconds.

"Now, do you understand my explanation?"

"Yes, now I understand," Hime replied.

"Anyway, Kira is back. You won't believe it," Light shows a newspaper to the girls.

"No way!" Ribbon exclaimed.

"It couldn't be!" Glasan exclaimed as well.

As the four girls and their mascots look at it, they look shocked at the article of the front page. It says 'Criminals Dying of Heart Attacks Again. Kira Has Returned'.

In fact, they have no clue that Light is Kira and that he uses a supernatural item known as the Death Note to do his killings. It is a supernatural notebook that can cause the death of a human whose name is written on the notebook. It came from the Shinigami Realm, and Ryuk is the Shinigami who dropped it in the first place for Light to pick it up and become his owner. Also, they have no clue that Ryuk is there to see of their reactions to the news and laughs at it for entertainment, and they can't see him.

"Now, I'm here to talk to you all about this. Sit down," Light instructed.

The sitting arrangement is that Iona sits next to Hime, while Megumi and Yuko sit next to each other. Ribbon floats at the table while Glasan sits on Iona's lap. Light is sitting by the chair as he leads the discussion. As for Blue, he is in the Blue Cross Room to do his own business. The table has a giant piece of paper for the discussion and Light has a black pental pen.

"Now, let's get some points about Kira. His name and face are not known like L," Light draws a flowchart for information on his alter ego.

"Huh?" Hime is in confusion about L.

"L is the world's greatest detective. He is good at solving many cases, even there are impossible ones," Iona puts up an explanation for her new friend.

"Right. You all should know that Kira can kill without direct contact," Light explained, while putting up this contribution to the chart.

"So that means he can kill anyone by any cause on this planet?" Hime guessed.

"Yup, that's right, Hime. The infamous method of killing he does is giving people heart attacks."

"That is just painful," Megumi complained.

"I'm not liking this," Yuko also added.

"So, what do we have to do protect ourselves against this psychopath who believes he can clean up crime by murder?"

Light clasps his hands to mouth level for this discussion.

"Well, as far as I know, Hime Shirayuki is a fake name used by Cure Princess so I recommend you use aliases when greeting people to avoid being killed by Kira. Megumi, who do you trust?"

The pink-haired girl pauses as if she has no answer.

"Exactly. You are so cheerful that you tend to trust almost everyone. Well, with Kira here, you can't just trust everyone. Imagine this worse-case scenario: if some stranger would ask you to pick up a book for him, what would you do?" the man questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I would help him get it," Megumi replied happily.

_As if this girl doesn't have trust issues..._ Light happens to be bothered by this. "Good, but the stranger is only distracting you so that he can rape you. Therefore, you have to be careful on who you should trust."

"Um, okay..."

"Now, you all should start putting up aliases on your own and put them to good use."

Upon noticing Iona is down, Yuko started to give her candy, and she accepts it. Light can tell the reason for this, but decided not to know about it. At least not yet.

"I guess this ends our discussion..." Light muttered.

As soon as Hime and Iona decided to go shopping to clear up their misunderstandings of each other, he decided to put a little lesson for the latter.

"Iona, I wanted to talk to you, privately," he said with a firm voice. "Can I talk to her, Hime?"

"Sure, go ahead, Light," was the blue-haired girl's reply.

Leading her to the kitchen of the embassy where the two were sitting on a table, Light is up for the lesson.

"Iona, I know you have a strong sense of justice and you're smart and athletic like me, but one's thing you should know," he started. "I'm not like you. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Iona asked with fear on her face as she knows she will get a scolding from him.

"You antagonized a little girl who has not responsible for your sister's disappearance."

"I didn't think straight about this," Iona said with guilt.

"You refused to team up with a group of Precure all because of that little girl."

"I thought I can fight by myself, but I was wrong," the purple-haired girl said with guilt.

"You fought Phantom by yourself once again and went to the dimension where you should have been trapped in a mirror like Maria did!" Light yelled.

"I was blinded by hate and revenge."

"Yes, you were."

"How could you know all this?" Iona asked with disbelief.

Light didn't say anything, but Glasan has appeared in the middle of the table. Iona realized one thing; she told him everything.

"Since when?" the latter asked her fairy companion.

"Since the time you refused to team up with Happiness Charge Precure before the soccer game," was the reply.

"You know, if you're going to be a good caretaker to her, you should have followed her advice of teaming up with the group, but because you refused, she went behind your back, and started to tell me everything," Light explained.

"Well, what you want me to do about all this?!" Iona asked with tears starting to come out of her eyes. She realized of what she is yelling at him for. To Light, she's the villain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"Now, go with your new friend if you don't mind," the latter said, and the former agrees wot follow it as she goes outside to be with Hime in shopping.

Ryuk is seen to be laughing at this lesson the human had gave her. So far, Light's plan is going so well.


End file.
